Dream
by Lumyta
Summary: La adolescencia de Alfred y Arthur, con aquella amistad suya que pronto se convertirá en algo más... Si es que alguno se anima a confesar sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Me encontraba caminando hacia el campo de la escuela junto a Alfred. Teníamos una hora libre antes de tener que hacer los deportes. La mayoría de los demás alumnos ir a sus casas para cambiarse y comer, pero yo no tenía aquella opción ya que vivía lejos. Es por eso que me quedaba con Alfred tratando de matar el tiempo, usualmente íbamos al campo en el cual hacíamos las actividades al exterior, porque sabíamos que nadie iba allí hasta la hora justa en la que empezara la clase. Además aquel lugar era bastante pacífico sin toda la gente gritando y dando vueltas alrededor, me gustaba estar allí. Suspiré aliviado cuando al llegar pude sentarme en el suave césped, Alfred hizo lo mismo.

–Tengo sueño. –Dijo él y para ilustrarlo bostezó ampliamente.

–Sé más educado. De todas formas, no estarías cansado si durmieras más temprano.

–Hey, si me dormí tarde fue porque estaba tratando de estudiar.

– ¿Estudiar? Seguramente no hiciste nada hasta las doce y luego recordaste que hoy había examen.

– ¿Tan mal piensas de mí?– Dijo haciendo un puchero.

No, esta vez aquello no iba a funcionar. Definitivamente no.

– ¿…Acaso me equivoco?–Dije ignorando lo bien que se veía a la luz del sol. Maldito señor perfecto.

–Hum….un poco. – Lo miré confundido, a lo que él respondió. – Me acordé del examen a la una.

–Eres un caso perdido. Si el examen hubiera sido de física…

–No hubiera tenido necesidad de estudiar. –Dijo sonriendo tontamente. En la única materia en la que parecía irle bien era en física, y eso era motivo suficiente para alardear sus habilidades en aquel campo.

–No entiendo por qué te gusta tanto…son simplemente demasiadas fórmulas y números y…experimentos.

–Los experimentos se hacen en química. – Era molesto. Yo odiaba esas materias y no les prestaba demasiada atención. Pero él parecía un idiota escuchando las explicaciones de los profesores atentamente y casi con baba cayendo de su boca. Bueno, quizás también lucía demasiado tierno en aquellos momentos…

El punto es que él era un genio en aquellas cosas y le gustaba corregirme en cada mínimo error.

–Entiendes lo que quise decir. – Dije irritado.

–Sí, lo entiendo. Y así como tú no puedes entender mi pasión por la física yo no entiendo la tuya hacia los libros de texto. Romeo y Julieta, Dios que historia más terrible. Incluso yo podría...–pero antes de que terminara con cualquier sinsentido que iba a decir, le golpeé la nuca con el puño, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle interrumpir sus palabras y largar un grito.

–No se te ocurra decir esa clase de cosas de nuevo. La literatura es un arte, Romeo y Julieta lo es. Claro que tú no puedes entender la belleza que puede contener un libro.

–Sí puedo, con los libros interesantes. – Dijo acariciándose la nuca, de todas formas ya debía estar acostumbrado, cada vez que decía alguna cosa en contra de algo que yo amaba era golpeado.

–Si sigues diciendo esas cosas no voy a tener más opción que matarte. –Dije mirándolo con enfado.

– ¿Te atreverías? – Dijo burlón. Por supuesto que iba a desafiarme, estaba en su naturaleza lograr molestarme más. Aunque sabía que había un deje de algo más en sus palabras.

Y pensar que nuestra amistad había comenzado normalmente, y así había permanecido por los primeros años. Pero luego algo comenzó a cambiar entre los dos…o al menos eso creía yo. Yo lo veía de otra forma, como algo más que un simple amigo. A veces trataba de recordarme a mí mismo que quizás estaba equivocado y él no sentía nada por mí. Y cuando me había convencido de que eso era lo que sucedía, Alfred empezó a hacer cosas extrañas también. Recuerdo que una vez estábamos peleándonos (a los golpes, así resultábamos pelear la mayoría del tiempo) y caímos al piso, él sobre mí, yo simplemente seguía riendo y tratando de golpearlo, pero él dejó de reír y se quedó mirándome hasta que el silencio me hizo poner nervioso y le pregunté si sucedía algo…y luego se apartó abruptamente y se fue corriendo de la habitación. Eso había sido hacía un año, pero desde entonces decidí que no era una buena idea seguir con peleas de ese tipo. De todas formas me pareció lo mejor ignorar lo sucedido, pensando que tal vez se había sentido mal o algo así. Aunque aún seguía con su comportamiento extraño: me miraba por largos ratos, creyendo que yo no lo notaba; trataba de que no me acercara a ninguna chica y por algún motivo Matthew parecía hablarme con indirectas siempre que hablábamos sobre "mi relación con Alfred", y debido a eso Alfred me prohibía hablar con él a solas. Sea lo que fuere, me negaba a entender la situación…o al menos, no quería ser yo en dar el primer paso.

– ¿Arthur?– Alfred pasó la mano delante de mi rostro debido a mi trance.

–Perdón, simplemente pensaba…

– ¿En serio me matarías?– Preguntó él alarmado.

– ¿De qué hablas?– Traté de recordar de qué estábamos hablando antes de que mis pensamientos inundaran mi mente y recordé su tonto reto. –Oh, no es eso, idiota. Simplemente…me dejé ir un poco.

–De seguro pensabas en un buen lugar para enterrar mi cuerpo.

– ¡Que no estaba pensando en eso! A veces eres irritante, ¿Cómo crees que podría hacer algo así?

Pareció alegrarse ante mis palabras y me sonrió. –Me alegro, sino serías el villano…y no estoy seguro de qué tan bueno sea eso, no quiero pelear contra ti.

–Porque sabes que te derrotaría.

–Por supuesto. –Dijo de inmediato.

– ¿Eh? ¿Admites que perderías ante mí? Alfred "The Hero" Jones nunca admitiría una derrota. ¿Estás bien, no tienes fiebre? –Puse mi mano en su frente para comprobarlo.

Y algo inesperado sucedió.

Él se inclinó ante mi toque y se acercó a mí. Automáticamente sentí todos los músculos del cuerpo tensionarse, y mi respiración agitarse un poco, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué diablos creía que hacía él susurró a mi oído.

–Claro que perdería. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán sexy eres cuando estás enfadado? Me rendiría completamente si te viera en el rol del villano.

…

Y justamente cuando menos me lo esperaba, ¡bum! Otra prueba más acerca de lo extraña que estaba resultando ser nuestra relación.

Quiero decir.

¿Qué?

Por Dios.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?

¡No hacía tanto calor hacía unos segundos!

Se alejó un poco de mí sonriendo de aquella forma que lograba doblegarme las rodillas y dejé caer mi mano, sin poder dejar de mirar a Alfred con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el nerviosismo y la vergüenza escritos por toda mi cara.

–N–no digas cosas r–raras. – Tartamudeé incapaz de poder hilvanar mis frases o siquiera mis pensamientos.

– ¡Oh, pero te vez tan tierno!– Y como si no fuera suficiente con sus palabras, volvió a acercarse a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. Fueron escasos segundos que hicieron que mi mundo terminara de ponerse al revés. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era querer hablar de lo que en realidad pasaba entre nosotros, definirlo de algún modo.

Pero pensándolo bien…

¿Esto no era una especie de primer paso?

…

Si eso era, Alfred había sido quién lo había dado. Oh. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar entonces?

–Alfred, yo…–Pero no pude completar mi frase.

–Y además, los villanos tienen cualidades extrañas… ¡tus cejas encajan con el papel!

…

–Empieza a correr. – Respondí, sintiendo como me enrojecía más, esta vez por la ira.

Él pareció captar el mensaje porque se levantó y me dijo.

–En serio, Artie. ¡Ni los brazos del Doctor Octopus se comparan con tus habilidosas cejas!

– ¡ESTÁS MUERTO, ALFRED!

Él ya había empezado a correr en aquel momento y yo empecé a hacer lo mismo, tratando de atraparlo. Su estruendosa risa se escuchaba por el amplio campo, y eso me hizo sonreír. Aún éramos jóvenes como para definir algo, si aún seguíamos haciendo cosas tan inmaduras como esta.

Quizás si había habido un adelanto, después de todo, Alfred no me había besado en la mejilla desde hacía…uh, bueno, desde que éramos niños. Pero iba a disfrutar al máximo lo que él pudiera decir/hacer. Y luego...de algún modo las cosas saldrían por sí solas con su debido tiempo.

_Aun siendo yo el villano y tú el héroe, nada cambiará lo que siento por ti. _

_Te amo, idiota._

_Solo hay que dejar que el tiempo actúe y estaremos juntos._

_Algún día, estoy seguro de ello._

* * *

Bien, por ahora este es el primer capítulo. Básicamente está basado en un sueño que tuve y me pareció muy tierno como para no escribir nada sobre eso jajaja Espero que les haya gustado, después iré subiendo los demás capítulos restantes. Dejen alguna review así puedo saber qué les pareció :)

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Había pensado que bastaba con dejar las cosas así. Pero en serio, una semana después y miles de sucesos extraños entre los dos y ya estaba cansado de negar todo y quedarme siempre con los brazos cruzados. Quería que alguno de los dos hablara sin indirectas ni nada por el estilo.

Pero claro que si yo no quería decirle y él tampoco iba a ser el primero en hablar, ¿Entonces quién sería?

La verdad es que no tenía muchas opciones…o no ninguna que quisiera llevar a la práctica ahora. Eso y mi prácticamente nula experiencia en el campo del "amor" complicaban mucho mi situación. Aunque Alfred tampoco había tenido nunca nada serio como un noviazgo antes… ¿podría ser posible que él se encontrara en la misma situación que yo?

Él estaba enamorado de mí, eso era seguro.

¿No?

Digamos que sí.

Porque sino no le encontraba ninguna razón a todo su comportamiento. Estar tan pegados era algo común en una pareja, pero no entre dos amigos, y además hombres. Yo creía que Alfred tenía una fuerte autoestima (o quizás arrogancia o incluso narcisismo), entonces debería entender que yo también sentía algo por él y debería poder decírmelo sin miedo a ser rechazado…

Aunque yo y mi frio comportamiento quizás lo desconcertaban un poco. Ah, pero definitivamente no iba a empezar a comportarme de otra forma.

Necesitaba que alguien me confirmara mis teorías. Y en ese momento solo un nombre se me cruzó por la cabeza: Matthew.

Todos los martes Alfred iba a un club para jugar beisbol, así que aquel día decidí ir a su casa sabiendo que él no iba a estar. Y afortunadamente fue Matthew quien me abrió la puerta.

– ¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes a ver a Alfred, no está.

–Sí, eso ya lo sé. Vine a hablar contigo justamente.

–Ah. De acuerdo, pasa.

Ya todos los miembros de la familia de Alfred me conocían a la perfección y no se sorprendían por verme dando vueltas por su casa. Después de todo, llevábamos una amistad de unos 7 años. Consideraba a Matthew un amigo importante, no solo porque era el hermano de Alfred, sino porque en serio era agradable pasar el tiempo con él cuando ya no soportaba más las estupideces de Alfred. A pesar de parecerse tanto físicamente eran dos personas completamente diferentes. Quizás tuviera que ver con que tenían padres diferentes, de ahí los diferentes apellidos.

Seguí a Matthew hasta el living, donde él se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la tele e hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado. Pero yo me quedé dubitativo.

– ¿No está la señora Jones?

–No, se fue a hacer las compras.

–Um, ok.

Después de todo era un tema bastante privado del que quería hablarle. Y además no estaba seguro de querer que la madre de Alfred escuchara toda la conversación acerca de mí estando enamorado de su hijo. Me senté al lado de Matthew con un suspiro pero no dije nada más. Así que después de unos momentos fue él quien habló.

–Quieres hablar acerca de Alfred, ¿no?–Dijo indiferente.

– ¡No! Eh, digo, sí. Pero…este….eh…–dio al clavo en el primer intento, seguro yo era demasiado obvio para él. Pero ahora que ya había descubierto mis intenciones no podía detenerme. Tomé aliento para calmarme. –Sí. Es acerca de eso. Quiero preguntarte…Dios, esto es muy…ah. Ok. Matthew. –Mi tono de voz de volvió más serio por lo que Matthew dejó de reírse ante mi tartamudeo y me miró atentamente. Así que proseguí. – ¿Qué siente Alfred por mí?

Pareció sorprenderse ante mi pregunta y lo meditó unos segundos, aun mirándome. Yo estaba inseguro por la respuesta, pero esperé hasta que habló.

–No estoy seguro de que debas preguntarme eso a mí. Quiero decir, podría decírtelo, pero quizás sea lo mejor escucharlo de la boca de Alfred.

–No es como si pudiera ir y preguntarle eso tan simplemente. – Dije sintiéndome un poco preocupado por su falta de respuestas.

–Bueno, si quieres saberlo creo que eso sería lo mejor, no quiero meterme entre ustedes dos.

–Suena como si fuéramos una pareja.

–Casi lo son. – Murmuró.

– ¡Matthew! Agh, esto es frustrante. –Me tomé unos cabellos de la nuca tratando de pensar en una forma en la cual poder hablar con Alfred, pero no había muchas neuronas trabajando por mi cabeza lamentablemente.

– ¿Y por qué preguntas eso?– Dijo Matthew con curiosidad. Volví a mirarlo ante aquella pregunta.

– ¿Por qué?...eh…ah, creo que debo irme ya, fue un placer, nos vemos algún d…–me levanté del asiento, pero Matthew me tomó del brazo y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

–Arthur. –Dijo seriamente. Cuando usaba ese tono sabía que era lo mejor decirle que era lo que me pasaba, o si no iba a insistir hasta que se lo dijera por cansancio. Ahí tenía una cosa en común con Alfred, ambos eran testarudos.

–Puede que quizás…yo…yoo…esté…en….enamoradodeél. Listo, lo dije.

–Ajá, pero no te entendí.

– ¿Me odias tanto como para matarme?–Dije con un poco de enojo. Hasta que no lo dijera claramente él no iba a estar satisfecho, ¿verdad? Suspiré. – Dije que estoy…enamorado de Alfred. Y no me hagas volver a repetirlo por favor. Suficientemente raro es tener que decírtelo a ti que eres su hermano.

–Lo es, un poco. Pero me alegra que al fin te hayas dado cuenta. –Me sonrió alentadoramente y verdaderamente, supuse que en serio se alegraba con aquel progreso mío en el campo de admitir mis emociones. Cuando de mí se trataba eso sí que era un gran logro.

– ¿O sea que tú sabías que yo estaba enamorado antes que yo mismo?–Pregunté con algo de sorpresa. Simplemente, ¿tanto me costaba admitir mis sentimientos? Estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

–Supongo que sí. Ustedes dos siempre han tenido una relación extraña y difícil de entender para mí. No soy una persona que tenga muchos amigos…básicamente solo te tengo a ti a Francis, pero no creo que alguna vez me haya comportado de la forma en la que tú lo haces con él.– Dijo y luego se encogió de hombros, como si lo que había dicho fuera lo más normal y común del mundo.

–Oh, y además de idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que siento también soy muy obvio. Gracias, eres de gran ayuda.

–Bueno…quizás seas un poco de ambas. – Lo miré con odio por lo que decidió cambiar de tema antes de que pudiera matarlo. Para su suerte, y quizás por varios años conociéndome, él sabía cuándo debía dejar un tema y empezar con otro. Alfred debería aprender a hacer eso sin embargo. – ¿Qué harás?

– ¿Eh?

–Con mi hermano. ¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás?– Abrí los ojos ampliamente al oír eso, el solo imaginarme aquellas palabras saliendo de mi boca era algo irreal, dios, yo no era esa clase de persona que podía soltar algo así como así. Y si en serio me decidiera a decirle estaría un buen rato tartamudeando antes de poder llegar al quid de la cuestión. Y Alfred me presionaría para que le dijera que ocurría y yo cambiaría de tema. Así era como me imaginaba eso y seguramente estaba bastante acertado.

–No lo sé. Aun no lo decidí. Quiero decirle pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

–Vamos, no es algo tan complicado. Solo…dilo. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien. Y créeme, si no lo creyera no te alentaría a hacer algo como esto. Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en las cosas y simplemente hacerle caso a tus sentimientos.

–Woah, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un Dr. Amor, Matthew?– Dije pero al mismo tiempo consideré que lo que había dicho era cierto. Él nunca me apoyaría en algo que supiera está mal. Entonces que yo me declarara estaba bien, ¿no? Al parecer no tenía muchas más opciones. – De todas formas, gracias, en verdad aprecio lo que haces por mí, es bueno tenerte como amigo. –Le sonreí y él respondió con otra sonrisa más amplia.

–No es nada. Simplemente apúrate, quiero empezar a llamarte cuñado.

Solo pude reír ante eso.

Y aquella tarde me fui con una decisión tomada en mi cabeza. Si Alfred no iba a hablar estaba bien por mí, (aunque admito que eso me facilitaría las cosas, por supuesto) yo iba a ser quien hablaría. Más le valía a Alfred sentir lo mismo que yo, porque si sino me mataría…o mejor mataría a Matthew.

Aunque primero iba a juntar todo mi valor y luego hablaría con él. De todas formas, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría pasar antes de eso?


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Era hora de dejar la cobardía atrás y hablar seriamente con Alfred. Ahora era el momento perfecto. Estábamos ambos en su casa y con nadie más alrededor. Podía hablar cuando quisiera. Aunque… s-solo necesitaba unos minutos más. Si. Eso. Tenía que despejar mi mente. Suspiré y miré la parte derecha del sillón.

Alfred estaba allí, mirando la tele, que estaba puesta en un canal que mostraba una especie de documental acerca de extraterrestres y las "pruebas" de su existencia. Se dejaba influenciar tanto por aquellas cosas ridículas... Quiero decir, entiendo que existan cosas sobrenaturales, pero ¿marcianos? Francamente, eso está fuera de discusión para mí, es obvio que son todas invenciones de algunos pocos sin nada mejor que hacer. Las hadas parecen mucho más verosímiles a decir verdad, son seres que pueden llegar a tener una explicación basados en la mitolog… ¡Concéntrate!

– ¿Alfred?– Dije en voz baja.

– ¿Mmm?– Respondió él sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, demasiado absorbido como para siquiera voltearse a mirarme.

–Creo que…hay algo de lo que…deberíamos hablar. – Mi voz en serio estaba temblando demasiado. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder hablar correctamente. Maldita sea.

– ¿Si?– Prosiguió, mirándome levemente con una ceja arqueada antes de volver a prestarle su atención a la televisión. Eso quería decir que me estaba prestando solo la atención necesaria. Bueno, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a que fuera así, él siempre solía distraerse y empezar a hacer cosas diferentes en medio de una conversación, lo que me dejaba en el lugar de tener que gritarle para que…Oh, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, ¿verdad? Volví a tomar aire para intentar calmar los nervios y lograr que mi atención no se desviara más del asunto.

–Creo que… a estas alturas…debería…– Miré hacia abajo, pero pude notar sus curiosos ojos inspeccionándome. Eso no me hacía las cosas más fáciles a decir verdad. –D-debería decirte que yo…esto–

–Hey, no esperaba que estuvieran en casa.

Miré hacia la dirección de la cual provenía la calmada voz y me encontré con Matthew. No sabía si sentirme feliz o enojado. Permanecí en silencio unos segundos más hasta que Alfred habló finalmente.

–Hola Matt. ¿No deberías haber venido más tarde el día de hoy?– Dijo él, sonando molesto para mi sorpresa. ¿Por qué estaría él…?

–Si, pero no salimos temprano del colegio porque… Oh. – Dejó la frase inconclusa luego de pasar su mirada de mí a Alfred repetidas veces. Pareció notar que había interrumpido algo importante. Me dirigió una mirada que pedía disculpas mudamente y luego se apresuró en decir. – ¡Oh! Recordé que tengo que ir a comprar…aquel libro que…salía hoy. ¡Los veo luego!– Y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente y dejándonos solos nuevamente. Aunque ahora era obvio que yo no…

– ¿Qué ibas a decir?– Preguntó Alfred, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo miré fijamente, intentando encontrar la determinación que había tenido segundos atrás pero me pareció inútil.

–Iba a decir que…que estoy pensando en comprar un auto. – ¿En serio? Entre todas las buenas excusas que podría haber dicho… Para empezar, nunca me había interesado nada con respecto a eso.

– ¿Si? –Alfred pestañeó un par de veces, procesando lo que acababa de decir. Luego me sonrió ampliamente. –Supongo que dentro de poco podremos conducir legalmente. Pero no había pensado en eso. Creo que tendría más estilo una moto, ¿no? Van más con mi forma de ser. Aunque seguro te aterraría ir en una de esas, entonces después de todo quizás no…– Dejé de prestar atención en aquel momento, pensando que había desperdiciado una perfecta chance.

~.~.~.~

Sabía que no podría hablar sinceramente habiendo gente alrededor. O por lo menos no gente conocida. Y ya que ahora no podía contar con la seguridad de nuestras casas sin temor a volver a ser interrumpido decidí utilizar otra estrategia.

McDonald's.

Si, esa era mi estrategia.

Ok, quizás debería explicar.

Alfred era inmensamente feliz cada vez que iba al McDonald's. No entiendo cómo puede alguien sonreír tanto por el simple hecho de comer. Aunque yo también disfrutaba aquella comida pero eso es algo que nunca le diré a Alfred porque si lo hago sería capaz de querer ir allí todos los días conmigo y no creo que sea la mejor idea el terminar con tanto nivel de colesterol en el cuerpo.

Como sea.

Entonces, Alfred iba a estar feliz allí, más si le decía que yo invitaba la comida, y estaría de buen humor cuando tuviera que decirle lo que…lo que tenía que decirle. Además la gente realmente no presta mucha atención a sus alrededores cuando está allí, entonces no me preocupaba el que alguien nos estuviera oyendo.

Y entonces aquí estábamos los dos. Él comiéndose aquella hamburguesa como si fuera la más deliciosa que había probado en su vida y yo mirándolo y pensando cómo encarar el tema nuevamente. Como lo había supuesto, la gente hablaba entre si y como yo había elegido un lugar lejos de los demás nadie podía oír nada de todas formas. Tomé un poco de gaseosa y se me ocurrió algo. Aunque quizás no era la mejor forma de encarar la situación, era lo mejor que tenía de momento.

– ¿Qué dirías si yo fuera gay?–Dije apresuradamente antes de pensarlo demasiado bien. O pensarlo del todo.

De más está decir que Alfred se atragantó con su comida y solo pudo responder luego de una serie de intentos de recuperar el aire y de haber tomado el vaso entero de coca cola que le había ofrecido. Y yo no sabía si reír ante su reacción o si empezar a preocuparme, así que opté por lo único que podía hacer: esperar a que respondiera.

Una vez que se pudo componer me miró, sorprendido y extrañado por aquella pregunta tan aparentemente al azar (o por lo menos estoaba seguro de que a él si le parecía que era eso).

–Es…es algo muy…raro que me preguntes sobre eso ahora.–Dijo, sin mirarme, fingiendo concentración en observar las últimas gotas de líquido que quedaban en su vaso, aunque podía ver que estaba ruborizado.– Pero… no creo que las cosas fueran diferentes si…lo fueras…–Dijo lentamente, bajando la voz hasta que hubo terminado con aquella frase.

Alejé mi vista de él y me puse a ver por la ventana, inseguro con respecto a todo el asunto. Alfred parecía haber dicho aquello con seriedad, y confiaba en sus palabras, eso era verdad, pero…

– ¿Lo eres?–Aquella pregunta me hizo volver a mirar al frente, y me encontré con la mirada de Alfred, mirándome con curiosidad y…no sabría definir bien aquella mirada.

Oh. ¿Cómo debería responder a eso? ¿Si decía que no lo era eso no significaría el fin de todo esto? ¿De mis intentos por llegar a tener algo los dos?

Pero y si le decía que si lo era… No creía estar preparado para eso tampoco, después de todo no estaba seguro de querer admitirlo aún. Quizás podría atrasarlo un poco más...

De todas formas no pude responder así que solo me quedé en silencio. Él solo me miró unos segundos más y luego volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Decidí hacer lo mismo y empezar a comer también sin siquiera intentar reanudar la conversación con él por el resto de la tarde.

~.~.~.~

– ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESE IDIOTA NO SE DA CUENTA?–Grité enfadado, presionando mi rostro contra la almohada para amortiguar el grito. Quizás estaba más molesto conmigo mismo que con Alfred en si, pero ya estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. Había intentado hablar con él de varias formas, y él aun no parecía captar que _yo en serio me moría,_ de la forma más literal posible, por decirle algo.

Y bueno, bueno, quizás yo insinuaba las cosas muy vagamente, ¡pero no era algo sencillo! ¿Por qué tenía que torturarme de aquella forma? Ya había fallado tantas veces que ya casi no me quedaban ideas sobre cómo encarar el tema una próxima vez.

¿Quizás esto significaba que debía rendirme? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado y seguir con mi vida como lo había hecho hasta ahora? ¿Sería eso para bien?

–No creo que sea momento de pensar en eso. –Murmuré mientras miraba el reloj junto a la mesa de luz al lado de la cama en la que me hallaba. Dos de la mañana. Suspiré, iba a estar cansado a la mañana siguiente. Y al ser el delegado del curso tenía más responsabilidades que los demás, el solo pensar en el trabajo acumulado me hizo desear el no ir al colegio. Ser responsable era algo que tenía incorporado en mí, simplemente no podía evitarlo, y ese era el motivo por el cual no había dejado ese estúpido cargo. Después de todo, si otro estudiante tuviera ese puesto sería un desastre para todos. Podría imaginar claramente a Alfred devorando sus hamburguesas en plena reunión con el director y los demás delegados. Reí un poco ante aquel pensamiento. En serio, conociéndolo seguro lo haría.

Miré las nubes pasando afuera, viendo como la noche proseguía y aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Odiaba mi situación, en verdad era detestable tener este tipo de relación con Alfred porque nunca sabía si él era simplemente idiota o si en verdad a veces coqueteaba conmigo y además su…

Justo cuando estaba cayendo en aquel círculo vicioso de pensamientos mi celular empezó a vibrar en la mesa de luz al lado de mi cama.

Lo tomé de mala gana y al desbloquear la pantalla vi que era un mensaje de Alfred.

_De Alfred:_

**No puedo dormir -.-**

Hablando de Roma… Y además, ¿por qué me mandaba mensajes diciéndome esas cosas?

_Para: Alfred_

**También sigo despierto, el insomnio debe ser contagioso. Si mañana te duermes en la hora de literatura no voy a tener más opción que golpearte nuevamente.**

…Bueno, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió escribir.

_De Alfred:_

**Ah, entonces al menos podremos hablar! :D Por qué estás desvelado?**

Pensé vagamente en serle sincero y contarle lo que me pasaba. Pero en realidad sería cobarde confesarme a través de mensajes, ¿verdad?... Aunque sería más fácil…. No, no, no iba a llegar a ese extremo.

_Para Alfred:_

**Simplemente no puedo dormir…y mañana tendré muchas cosas que hacer, así que estaba pensando en alguna forma para no morir del cansancio y caer dormido entre los papeles…**

Eso me había pasado unas veces así que no era muy extraño. Bueno, el trabajo de delegado era explotador, debo decir a mi defensa.

_De Alfred:_

**Ja, y luego te quejas si yo me quedo dormido, quién te entiende? Como sea, falta poco para mi cumpleaños, qué me has comprado?**

¿Ya estaba por llegar aquella fecha? Me fijé en el calendario del celular y vi que hoy era 1 de julio… en serio faltaba muy poco. Alfred era sociable con nuestros compañeros de clase, quizás demasiado sociable para mi gusto, pero en el día de su cumpleaños él no celebraba con los demás fuera del colegio. De hecho solo celebrábamos los dos… ¿Eso acaba de sonar muy mal o solo es mi mente?

El punto es que aún no le había comprado nada este año y tampoco sabía qué. Él podía cambiar de gustos rápidamente, así que todos los años era algo completamente diferente al anterior. Y ya le había comprado tantas cosas de superhéroes que ya casi no tenía más material sobre aquello. A menos que en este momento tuviera una obsesión de la cual yo no estaba enterado y quisiera algo de ese estil…

Oh.

Ooh.

…

_Para Alfred:_

**Eso arruinaría la sorpresa, ¿verdad? Me siento cansado, me voy a dormir, te veo en la escuela.**

_De Alfred:_

**Odio esperar... pero ok, que descanses.**

Había tomado mi decisión, finalmente, y estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. El 4 de julio, el cumpleaños de Alfred, un día en el cual los dos tendríamos privacidad, era mi oportunidad. Ese debía ser el regalo.

* * *

A ver si Arthur se anima a hablar de una vez (?

Bien, me tomé mi tiempo con este capítulo, perdón! Es que lo modifiqué varias veces y nunca me decidía por ninguna versión. Pero quería subir el capítulo antes de año nuevo así que me puse las pilas para terminarlo :P

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Hay una cualidad que la gente como yo posee que a veces puede llegar a ser beneficiosa. Cuando uno no habla mucho con el resto de la clase, puede observarlos claramente y aprender sobre ellos… pero a distancia. Y a decir verdad en mi clase había todo tipo de gente muy extraña.

Por ejemplo: El típico otaku, Kiku, un chico japonés que al parecer estudia aquí por un intercambio (y en realidad creo que proviniendo de Japón es casi imposible que no le guste el anime). Lo considero una especie de amigo, aunque la verdad es que suele ser muy reservado, así que si pasamos tiempo juntos es casi siempre para leer, pero a veces puede ser muy calmo incluso para mí.

Luego está el chico perezoso, Heracles, que siempre se queda dormido en clase y no entiendo cómo es que ha llegado a si quiera entrar en la escuela este año. Por algún motivo parece ser amigo de Kiku y odiar al chico turco, aunque el motivo de sus constantes peleas siempre será un misterio.

Otra de las personas que me agradan por el simple hecho de que es tranquila es Ludwig. A veces puede levantar la voz cuando está en situaciones de estrés, pero casi siempre es educado y alguien muy responsable. Me pregunto por qué decide juntarse con Feliciano y Kiku.

También está el típico grupo de amigos que se cree superior a los demás mostrando vandalismo, aquel llamado Bad Touch Trio, los tres siempre sentados atrás de todo para que no los vean mientras hacen cualquier cosa menos lo que se supone deberían hacer.

Primero, Antonio. El más "normal" digamos, aunque quizás demasiado idiota, Alfred podría ganarle en un concurso de inteligencia, y eso ya dice demasiado. Bien, tenía entendido que era de origen español, que siempre estaba con aquel italiano que siempre fruncía el ceño y no parecía poder decir más de 10 palabras sin insultar, que tenía una extraña obsesión con los tomates y que nunca, pero nunca entendía las indirectas.

Segundo, Francis. Odio a aquel idiota, en serio lo odio.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir de él.

Y por último, Gilbert. ¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Idiota–con–ego–muy–grande? Es la mejor forma que tengo en estos momentos. Siempre molesta a todos con esa basura de "llámenme el increíble Gilbert" y parece buscar ser el centro de atención constantemente, creo que ese es el motivo por el cual siempre lleva a un pájaro consigo (Gilbird, creo… patético nombre). A pesar de ser así, la mayoría de las chicas están atrás suyo, y de aquel grupo en general. Aunque hay una excepción.

Y ese es el punto de todo esto.

Gilbert tenía a dos personas a las que solía molestar constantemente. Uno de ellos era Roderich y la otra era Elizabeta. Y lo que necesitaba ahora era hablar desesperadamente con ella. Había hablado vagamente con ella en el pasado y algo en su extraña conducta me decía que iba a poder ayudarme en esta situación.

En este momento la profesora no había llegado aún al salón de clases, Alfred se había ido al baño y extrañamente Gilbert se encontraba solo, leyendo una revista de la cual prefería no saber sus contenidos. Tomé una bocanada de aire para darme valor y lentamente fui hasta su banco. Él pareció no notarme allí hasta que no tuve más opción que carraspear.

–Te he dicho ya que luego te devolveré la revista Fran…. – Ahí fue cuando miró a mi dirección y notó que no era su imbécil amigo el que estaba parado a su lado. Pareció pensar unos momentos quién era yo hasta que luego sonrió. – ¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa, viniste a confesarme tu amor?– Dijo en aquel tono arrogante que me molestaba. Pero en este momento no podía enojarme, tenía que preguntarle algo más importante antes.

–Deja de soñar. –Le devolví la sonrisa burlona, pero él pareció no inmutarse.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Por una vez en la vida agradecí que él fuera ansioso, en verdad quería terminar con aquel asunto lo más rápidamente.

–Necesito que me des el número de Elizabeta.

~.~.~.~

Luego de que Gilbert me sometiera a un interrogatorio acerca de los motivos por los cuales querría el número de la chica, y luego intentar mentir diciendo que no había motivo por el cual él debería tenerlo logré salir triunfante con aquella información nueva y justo a tiempo ya que Alfred llegó poco después de eso y no me llegó a ver.

Tenía la sensación de que ella sabría qué hacer… suena patético pero ni yo creía saber cómo actuar de momento. Cuando terminaron las clases saqué mi celular y pensé cuidadosamente antes de escribir un mensaje.

**Hay algo que tengo que hacer. Y necesito tu ayuda. Es importante, si tienes tiempo, ¿te importaría verme cuando terminen tus clases?– Arthur. K**

Envié el mensaje esperando lo mejor y la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

**Tengo un muy buen presentimiento sobre esto. Claro!**

* * *

Tardé mucho tiempo con este cap y es cortito, lo sé. Pero quería subir este cap primero, y después poner en el que sigue todo junto :P

Además quería escribir como es la vida en el salón de clases de los chicos. No creo que tarde tanto para el que sigue, así que no se desesperen (?

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente cap y gracias por leer, saludos!


End file.
